One Book
by FShield96
Summary: Corossover de One Piece - Zatch Bell. La batalla para decidir al nuevo rey del Ultramundo va a tomar lugar esta vez en el océano más peligroso del mundo. Zatch va a buscar convertirse en un rey bondadoso acompañado del futuro rey de piratas Monkey D. Luffy.
1. Antes de empezar

**Bueno este es mi primer fic y antes de empezar con los capítulos quería dar la idea general de la historia, aclarar un par de puntos y pedir opinión, en este caso, de las parejas mamodo-guardián que se me ocurrieron para la historia. La estaría publicando, espero, para principios de año.**

**Historia:** Va a seguir la línea de One Piece desde el principio y voy a tratar de ir por la mayoría de los altibajos de los Mugiwaras esta vez con los mamodos acompañándolos.

**Aclaro** que voy a combinar terminologías del japonés original con cosas de la versión en latino. Los ataques van a ser los originales (un ejemplo es que, en vez de decir "berris" para el dinero de la serie, voy a usar la versión en latino donde los llamaban "moras"). Los personajes de Zatch Bell los voy a considerar en base al manga más que al anime (por lo menos sobre como aparecen al final de Zatch Bell, los últimos capítulos del anime están flaquísimos en comparación al manga). También van a haber personajes que sepan de la batalla pero no tengan libro. Si algo de eso ya no es de su agrado entonces mejor dejen de leer y no boicoteen.

**Parejas:** Por ahora muestro nada más las parejas de los Mugiwaras como un adelanto. El resto los voy a ir revelando en la historia.

Luffy – Zatch Bell

Zoro – Brago

Nami – Tia

Usopp – Kanchome

Sanji – Hyde

Chopper – Kid

Robin – Cherish

Franky – Ted

Brook – Mommon


	2. Rey y rey

**Bueno acá va al fin mi primer capítulo de esta historia. Espero les guste.**

**Nada más para aclarar One Piece y Zatch Bell (Konjiki no Gash Bell) obviamente no me pertenecen.**

"Diálogo"

_"Pensamientos"_

**Ataques**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>**Rey y rey**

Era otro día tranquilo en el East Blue. Un barco surcaba las aguas tranquilas de isla en isla llevando pasajeros y mercancías. Los marineros en descanso se relajaban viendo las olas, contando historias y esperando el siguiente puerto.

En un momento un marinero, mientras observaba, las olas descubrió un barril flotando a la deriva y se puso a tratar de pescarlo con la ayuda de uno de sus compañeros.

"Podría ser un tesoro." Decía el que lo descubrió.

"No digas tonterías seguramente este vacío." Comentaba el amigo.

Cuando empezaron a levantarlo comprobaron que, de hecho, no estaba vacío, notando el peso que tenía, mayor que a simple vista.

"¡Debe estar lleno de vino!" Gritó entonces el segundo marinero con alegría. Pero antes de que pudieran comprobar qué era lo que había dentro del barril, escucharon el grito más críptico que se podía dar en el mar.

"¡Piratas!" Gritaba el vigía desde el puesto de guardia. "¡Se acerca un barco pirata desde la popa!"

Efectivamente había un barco acercándose a gran velocidad desde atrás. El color rosado, las velas blancas con un corazón y mascaron de proa en forma de pato daban una idea de qué era para los que estuviera informados, pero era la bandera negra con insignia pirata, que mostraba los típicos huesos cruzados detrás de una calavera de perfil con un corazón, la que identificaba al barco como el Miss Love Duck, barco de los infames Piratas de Alvida.

El abordaje no se hizo esperar mientras decenas de piratas cruzaban al otro lado mediante cuerdas y comenzaban el saqueo de las joyas y bienes materiales de todos los tripulantes. Bueno, de casi todos; al darse inicio a esto, sin que nadie lo notara durante la primera carga, dos siluetas, una grande y otra más pequeña, habían dispuesto su propia cuerda y cruzaron hasta el Duck. Ahora el único que quedaba en el barco era un jovencito cabezón de pelo rosado y gafas el cual parecía bastante reacio a lanzarse a seguir al resto.

"¡Coby!" Se escuchó un grito desde el camarote principal de la nave precediendo a una mujer gorda que era la definición misma de la palabra 'feo'. Era ni más ni menos que Alvida 'Mazo de Hierro', capitana de los Piratas de Alvida con una recompensa de 5 millones de moras adjudicada a su cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Y-y-y-yo nunca hice algo como esto…"

"¿Me estás desafiando?" Gritó Alvida fuera de sí. "¡Apresúrate y ve!" Dicho lo cual propulsó a Coby hasta el otro barco con una patada que dejaría en evidencia a más de un hombre.

Al caer en la cubierta del otro barco, Coby se apuró a correr al interior antes de que otro de los piratas quisiera molestarlo. Sin saber cómo llegó a la cocina y ahí se encontró con el barril que acababan de pescar y decidió que a la capitana pirata le gustaría para tomar luego del saqueo.

"¡Hey cobarde!" Se escuchó el grito que precedió a tres piratas que entraron a la cocina en ese momento. "¿Te estabas escondiendo?"

"¡N-n-n-no! Solo creí que a Alvida-sama le gustaría algo de vino para celebrar. Pero este barril es demasiado pesado." Contestó Coby espantado de sus compañeros.

"¿En serio? Bueno podemos ayudarte a aligerarlo."

"Sí, estamos muy sedientos."

"P-p-pero si Alvida-sama se entera ella…"

"¿Nos golpearía con su mazo? Pues eso solo si ella se entera de lo que pasó ¿cierto?" Comentó otro de los piratas.

"S-s-sí, eso creo." Contestó Coby intimidado.

El trío de piratas, sin nada más que decir, se pusieron a tratar de abrir el barril. Uno de ellos hizo crujir sus nudillos y atacó con verdadera saña la tapa del barril, pero antes de poder golpearlo una vez, la tapa del barril estalló hacia afuera, saliendo de él dos personas.

"¡QUE BUENA SIESTA!" Gritaba un chico esbelto de pelo negro. Tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo izquierdo y llevaba puestos sandalias, pantalones azules cortos, un chaleco rojo y un gastado sombrero de paja con una cinta roja.

"¡Unu!" Dijo su acompañante, un chico rubio pequeño con ojos anaranjados y unas líneas extrañas en los cachetes que le daban aspecto de títere. Iba vestido con un manto azul oscuro asegurado por un broche con un moño blanco, le llegaba casi hasta sus zapatillas azul oscuro.

Los tres piratas, que habían quedado tendidos en el suelo, tardaron poco en salir de su estupor y menos aún en montar en cólera contra esos dos raros que los tomaron por sorpresa.

"¡Dense por muertos polizones!" Chillaron mientras enarbolaban sus espadas contra ellos.

Coby volvió la vista para no ver el momento en que los mataban pero no tardó en volver a mirar cuando, en vez de oír gritos de dolor, escuchó un ruido metálico y vio como la punta de una de las espadas caía a sus pies. Mirando hacia arriba de vuelta, pudo ver a los dos chicos salidos del barril, parados como si nada hubiera pasado y a los piratas arrodillados con las espadas rotas viéndolos con auténtico espanto.

"¡¿Q-q-quiénes son ustedes?!" Preguntaron cuando pudieron volver a hablar.

"Yos soy Monkey D. Luffy…" Dijo el chico del sombrero de paja.

"… y yo soy Zatch Bell." Completó el niño rubio.

"¡Es un placer!" Dijeron los dos.

Los piratas solo atinaron a gritar más fuerte que nunca en sus vidas y salir huyendo del lugar en temor de esas personas misteriosas que acababan de aparecerse. Coby estaba en una situación similar pero no se podía mover, paralizado del asombro. En ese momento sus dos salvadores se volvieron hacia el…

"Oye tengo hambre. ¿Tenés algo de comer?" Preguntó Luffy.

Ante tal pregunta Coby no pudo menos que caerse al suelo de asombro. ¡Estos tipos habían desafiado a los piratas de Alvida-sama y preguntaban por comida lo más tranquilos!

"¡Esperen! ¡Acaban de hacer enojar a esos tipos! ¡Si vuelven con sus amigos piratas los van a matar! Además Alvida-sama está en el barco también y si ella se entera…" En ese instante se volteó a tiempo de ver que Luffy, guiado por Zatch quien olfateaba el aire, había encontrado la bodega de alimentos y ambos estaban entrando. "¡Pero hey! ¡No me dejen hablando solo!" Gritó siguiéndolos adentro.

Dentro de la bodega, Luffy y Zatch se estaban atiborrando de comida como si no hubiera un mañana. Coby se armó de valor y trató de empezar una conversación.

"Esto… Luffy-san, Zatch-san, ¿qué era lo que hacían en ese barril?"

"Al principio íbamos en un barco, pero entonces salió una tormenta gigante de la nada y nos tuvimos que esconder en el barril." Explicó Zatch con total tranquilidad antes de seguir comiendo.

"Pero mientras esperábamos a que pasara la tormenta, nos dio sueño y nos despertamos recién." Completó Luffy con la misma tranquilidad mientras detenía su asalto a la despensa antes de tomar la pregunta él. "¿Esto es un barco pirata?"

"N-no, este barco está bajo ataque de Alvida-sama y su tripulación"

"Ah, ok, no importa. ¿Vos sos uno de sus nakama?"

"¡N-no! Y-yo… es una historia más bien trágica. Un día salí a pescaren mi isla pero no me di cuenta que el bote al que me subía era de la tripulación de Alvida-sama y me llevaron a su barco. Desde entonces pasaron dos años y no han hecho más que tratarme como si fuera su esclavo."

"Unu," Comentó Zatch, "entonces vos sos realmente patético, ¿verdad?"

"Por favor no me hagan sentir peor." Pidió Coby inclinando la cabeza. "¿Y ustedes por qué estaban en el mar? ¿Estaban de viaje?"

"No, me encontré a Zatch ayer flotando a la deriva y se acordaba solo de su nombre." Contestó Luffy. "Yo ya llevaba como una semana de navegar."

"¿Y a dónde estabas navegando Luffy-san?"

"Al Grand Line." Contestó Luffy sonriendo.

Coby quedó paralizado. "¿Y-y-y-y p-p-para qué vas al Grand Line?"

Luffy sonrió a más no poder. "¡Para ser el próximo Rey de los Piratas!"

"¿Re-re-rey de los piratas? ¿O sea que sos un pirata?"

"Así es."

"¿En serio?"

"En serio."

"¿Y tu tripulación?"

"Estoy buscando, por ahora solo está Zatch."

"¡Pero el Rey de los Piratas es aquel que consigue tener fama, poder y riquezas inimaginables! ¡Solo puede serlo aquel que consiga el tesoro del legendario Rey de los Piratas Gold Roger! ¡El One Piece!"

"Sí"

"¡Nada de 'sí'!, ¡es imposible! ¡Imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! ¡Totalmente imposible!" Coby no pudo seguir más porque recibió un golpe de Luffy y un cabezazo de Zatch. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Porque sí." Contestaron los otros.

"Igual no me importa que sea posible o imposible. Decidí ser rey de piratas y pienso morir intentándolo." Dijo Luffy sosteniendo su sombrero

Coby no supo que contestar a eto y solo se lo quedó viendo mientras empezaba a avanzar.

"Bueno, vámonos Zatch hay que ver si conseguimos un bote con el que continuar."

"¡Unu!, nos vemos Coby-dono." Coincidió Zatch antes de inclinarse enfrente de Coby e despedida.

"¡Alto!" Gritó Coby cuando ya estaban en la puerta. "¿Y-yo también podría hacerlo? ¿A-alguien como yo podría hacer algo como…" Ya apenas se escuchaba lo que decía. "unirme a la Marina?"

"¿La Marina?" Preguntaron los dos chicos.

"¡Sí porque mi sueño es atrapar a los malos y ponerlos tras las rejas! ¿Puedo lograr algo así?"

"¡Qué sé yo!" Contesto Luffy soniendo.

"Pero lo haré. Me uniré a la Marina, ya no voy a ser el esclavo de Alvida-sama… no, ¡yo voy a ser quien capture a Alvida!"

Por desgracia, la epifanía de Coby se detuvo ahí debido al colapso del techo cortesía del mazo de hierro de Alvida.

"¿Capturar a quién decías ¡Coby!?" Gritó Alvida enarbolando su mazo. En ese momento giró la vista hacia Luffy y Zatch antes de voltear a ver a sus lacayos a través del techo. "¿Estos son los que los tenían armando escándalo?"

**Flashback**

Alvida estaba trasladando las riquezas que acababa de robar de vuelta a su barco cuando escuchó una conmoción que venía de los pisos inferiores.

"¡Alvida-sama!" Gritaron los tres piratas que atacaron a Luffy y Zatch. "¡M-m-m-monstruo!"

Por desgracia para ellos, esa palabra en específico no era la adecuada para usar enfrente de su capitana.

"¡Malditos, ¿a quién le están diciendo monstruo?!" Chilló Alvida lanzando su mazo como si no pesara y dándole directo en la quijada al que había tratado de abrir el barril a golpes. El impacto fue tan fuerte que el pobre hombre salió volando fuera de cubierta y hacia el mar.

"N-no, Alvida-sama, usted no."

"Unos raros ahí abajo."

"Creemos que podrían ser cazarrecompensas."

"¿Qué? ¿Dónde?"

**Fin del flashback**

"Sí Alvida-sama, es él"

Alvida observó detenidamente a Luffy y solo dijo, "Pues no son Zoro 'el Cazador de Piratas' ni Brago 'el Oscuro'."

"¿Zoro?" Preguntó Luffy sin entender.

"¿Brago?" Preguntó también Zatch.

"¡Coby!" Dijo Alvida ignorándolos por completo. "¿Quién es la mayor belleza de todos los mares?"

Coby había vuelto a ser el cobarde de siempre así que se apuró a tartamudear la respuesta que todos los piratas de Alvida se aprendían para esa pregunta.

"P-p-pues obviamente es us…"

"Coby, ¿quién es la vieja fea esta?" Lo interrumpió Luffy.

Todos los que estaban en la escena quedaron paralizados con cara de espanto.

"Unu, en verdad es un señora extraña y poco atractiva." Convino Zatch echándole leña al fuego.

Alvida estaba oficialmente fuera de sí. "¡MOCOSOS!" Gritó a todo pulmón mientras golpeaba con el mazo golpeando… aire ya que ambos chicos saltaron fuera del camino cayendo al lado de Coby.

"Vámonos." Le dijo Luffy agarrándolo de las manos mientras Zatch se le prendía del cuello y saltaron a la cubierta del barco a través del agujero, aterrizando entre los dos hombres que identificaron a Luffy y Zatch.

"¡Serás!" Gritó el primero y se acercó a asestarles un espadazo. Los chicos evadieron el ataque y Zatch lo tumbó con un cabezazo mientras Luffy se daba vuelta y mandaba a volar al segundo tipo de un golpe. Cuatro tipos más trataron de dar un espadazo conjunto al mismo tiempo pero solo saltaron hacia atrás y aterrizaron a medio metro de distancia con una sonrisa. Coby estaba por devolverles la sonrisa cuando vio que el séptimo atacante se había decidido por un ataque a traición saltando desde arriba y detrás tratando de darles a ambos a la vez.

Los chicos solo se movieron uno a cada lado y el hombre cayó al suelo entre ellos. Antes de poderse levantar, Luffy lo agarró de la cabeza.

"¡Atacar por la espalda es deshonesto!" Gritó lanzándolo al agua.

"Luffy…" Lo llamó Zatch que estaba viendo hacia atrás. Al voltearse Luffy se encontró con todo el resto de la tripulación de Alvida, espadas en alto. La reacción de los chicos fue la lógica: Zatch se volvió a prender del cuello de Luffy y salieron corriendo y gritando. Pero, al llegar al mástil central, Luffy se prendió de él y siguió corriendo mientras su brazo se estiraba aún sujeto al mástil.

Coby, los piratas y Alvida, que seguía trepando por el agujero del suelo, quedaron de piedra al ver esto y no pudieron reaccionar a tiempo cuando el dúo, que había avanzado unos cuatro metros más hasta la proa se volteó de pronto sonriendo y diciendo a la vez:

"Era broma. **Gomu gomu no… ROCKETTO**" Y con la última palabra, Luffy se dejó ir y ambos salieron en reversa a alta velocidad chocando contra los piratas y esparciéndolos por la cubierta en diferentes estados de inconsciencia como si fueran pinos de bowling.

"L-L-L-Luffy-san, ¿pero qué cosa se supone que sos?" Preguntó Coby lleno de asombro y no poco espanto ante lo que había visto.

"¿Yo?" Preguntó Luffy. "Soy un hombre de goma." Completó estirándose el cachete como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"¿D-de goma?" Preguntó Coby pero fue interrumpido por Alvida que estaba detrás de él.

"Te comiste una Akuma o mi, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, la Gomu-Gomu no mi." Respondió Luffy si dejar de sonreír mientras Coby corría a refugiarse detrás de Zatch y él.

"Ya veo, así que no son un mito solamente, ¿y ustedes que son cazarrecompensas?"

"Somos piratas." Dijo Zatch sacando pecho.

"¡Piratas! ¿Ustedes dos? ¡No me hagan reír!"

"Por ahora juntamos tripulación. Creo que entre diez y veinte nakama estarían bien."

"Jajajajaja, ya veo así que son piratas, ¿eh? Eso nos convierte en enemigos."

"Lu-Luffy-san, Zatch-san, escapen mientras puedan." Susurró Coby a espaldas de sus salvadores.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

"¿No vieron la fuerza de su mazo de hierro? En este mar, esta mujer es la más…" Pero antes de terminar la frase, Coby recordó lo que Luffy le había dicho:

_"__Igual no me importa que sea posible o imposible. Decidí ser rey de piratas y pienso morir intentándolo."_ La frase aún resonaba dentro de su cabeza

"Vamos Coby," Lo incitó Alvida. "¿la más qué?"

Coby estaba harto de seguir como un esclavo, de que lo trataran como una basura y de que le dijeran luego que tenía suerte de que no lo mataran así que apretó los puños con fuerza y soltó la frase que siempre había deseado decirle a Alvida:

"¡La más vieja, fea y espantosa mujer de todos los mares!"

Los que aún podían ver la pelea quedaron paralizados. Alvida mostraba una cara que gritaba 'alerta roja', Coby tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que se fuera alargar a llorar y Luffy y Zatch solo se empezaron a reír como si no hubiera un mañana.

"¿Qué cosa dijiste?" Preguntó Alvida.

"Lo que escuchaste. Me voy a volver un marine y cuando lo haga… cuando lo haga… ¡Te voy a capturar!"

"¡Mocoso idiota!" Gritó Alvida preparándose para golpear.

Coby se encomendaba al cielo. _"No dudes, dije lo que quería por una vez, no me arrepiento de nada."_ Pero antes de que el mazo lo golpeara, Luffy se metió en medio y antes de recibir el golpe en su lugar le dijo:

"¡Bien dicho!" El mazo le dio en la cabeza con toda la fuerza de la pirata y tanto Coby como Alvida pensaron que estaba liquidado pero Zatch siguió sonriendo.

"No duele." Sonrió Luffy desde abajo del mazo.

"¿Que qué?" Dijo Alvida.

"Es que soy de goma." Respondió Luffy antes de mover el brazo hacia atrás repeliendo el mazo y al mismo tiempo estirándolo hacia atrás al menos 15 metros. "**Gomu gomu no…**" El brazo de Luffy empezó a volver ganando cada vez más velocidad antes de conectar contra la panza de Alvida. "**¡PISUTORU!**"

Alvida salió volando fuera del barco cayendo justo encima del lacayo que había mandado a volar más temprano ese día.

Los piratas que quedaban en el barco de Alvida y habían presenciado todo el espectáculo estaban paralizados de espanto hasta que Luffy les habló.

"Hey dennos un bote y dejen ir a Coby. Vamos a llevarlo a que se una a la Marina."

"Luffy-san…" Dijo Coby sonriendo por primera vez en un tiempo.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran relajarse, se escucharon cañonazos provenientes de tres buques de la marina que acababan de abrir fuego contra el barco pirata.

"La Marina." Dijo Coby.

"Muy bien Coby-dono, ahora puede pedirles unirse a ellos." Dijo Zatch contento.

"Nosotros somos piratas así que mejor nos vamos." Completó Luffy mientras saltaba junto a su pequeño compañero al bote y se preparaban para zarpar.

"E-e-esperen, si me encuentran los marines acá me van a arrestar." Gritó Coby siguiéndolos.

Mientras tanto abajo ya había un bote que se preparaba a escapar y en el estaban las dos personas que habían pasado al Duck al inició del abordaje. Ahora se podía notar que eran dos chicas ambas pelirrojas, una adolescente con pelo corto naranja atado por una bandana y una niña como de la edad de Zatch con pelo largo de un tono rosado, tenía un vestido largo color rosa pálido con las mangas y el pecho color rojizo y un broche al cuello del mismo color rosado que su vestido.

Las dos chicas habían saqueado por completo los tesoros del Miss Love Duck y se preparaban para partir cuando el bote que llevaba al trío de escapistas cayó junto al suyo. Antes de separarse, lo único que pudieron hacer fue establecer contacto visual por un segundo. Tanto Luffy como Zatch miraron a la adolescente y a la niña respectivamente con una expresión neutral; las chicas por otro lado los vieron una más bien confusa y la otra con bastante sorpresa al reconocer a uno de ellos. Luego los botes se separaron por las olas y siguieron cada uno su camino.

"Logramos escapar…" Comentó Coby.

"Jajaja fue divertido." Decía Luffy.

Coby estaba por darle su opinión sobre cuán 'divertido' había sido el viaje, pero al volverse se encontró con que de la espalda de Zatch salía un brillo rojo intenso.

"L-Lufffy-san, Zatch-san, ¿qué es eso?" Preguntó señalando el brillo.

"Ah, esto," Contestó Luffy sacando un libro rojo con grabados extraños en la tapa de un bolsillo bordado en la espalda del manto de Zatch. "no sé lo que sea pero brilla de vez en cuando."

"Lo llevaba cuando Luffy me encontró y por algún motivo no dejo de pensar que es algo importante." Agregó Zatch.

"¿Y el brillo?" Preguntó Coby.

"¿Así que es algo inusual? Es que nunca antes he leído un libro"

"Sí es muy inusual los libros no brillan." Respondió Coby.

"Ah, ya veo, así que es un libro misterioso." Concluyó Luffy.

Coby no supo que reponder a eso así que prefirió solo cambiar de tema. "Luffy-san, vos planeas ir al Grand Line para conseguir el One Piece, ¿cierto?"

"Sí."

"Pero a ese océano se lo conoce como el 'cementerio de piratas'."

"Sí, por eso es que quiero conseguir nakamas fuertes, ¿qué sabes de ese cazador de piratas y el oscuro que dijo la vieja?"

"¿Querés decir Zoro y Brago? Lo último que escuche fue que los capturaron los marines."

"¿Entonces son débiles?" Preguntó Luffy decepcionado.

"¡Para nada! ¡Son unos monstruos! Hay quienes dicen que están en la tierra porque el infierno los mandó de vuelta."

"Unu, entonces son fuertes, Luffy si son buenos tipos pidámosles que sean nuestros nakamas."

"Por supuesto."

"¿Otra vez van a hacer algo tonto?"

"Podrían ser buena gente."

"¡Los atraparon por ser malos! ¡Es imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible, imposible! ¡Totalmente impo…" Coby no pudo seguir más porque recibió, de nuevo, un golpe y un cabezazo. "¿Por qué fue eso?"

"Porque sí." Respondieron los otros dos.

Mientras a lo lejos, en la isla a la que se dirigían, se podía distinguir en un campo de entrenamiento de una base de la Marina a dos siluetas atadas a un poste bajo el sol. La primera era la de un hombre con pantalones y botas verde oscuro, una haramaki verde claro alrededor de su cintura, camiseta manga corta blanca algo sucia y una bandana verde oscuro que le cubría la mitad de la cara, estaba atado por los brazos y el torso a un palo que atravesaba el poste formando una cruz; la otra era la de un chico que bien podría haber pasado por un cadáver por la palidez de su piel que no parecía remitir con el sol, llevaba también botas y pantalones pero los suyos eran negro puro y no se podía ver su pecho por el manto negro que lo cubría así como las cadenas que lo mantenían sentado en el suelo y asegurado al poste, de espaldas al hombre.

* * *

><p><strong>Y ahí quedo por ahora. Por favor díganme si les gusto y si pueden y quieren denme sugerencias de parejas mamodo-piratamarine/persona que se les ocurra aparte de las que les espoileé. Yo ya pensé en un par más pero algunos personajes son complicados así que, si se les ocurre, hagan un mamodo OC y coméntenlo con habilidades y posible compañero (de One Piece obvio) y yo veo si lo pongo. Nada más que decir, gracias por leer.**


End file.
